This is an application for a conference grant to provide support of the 11th International Conference on Limb Development and Regeneration to be held July 13-17, 2010 at the College of William and Mary in Williamsburg, Virginia. This conference is a significant international meeting covering all aspects of limb development and regeneration. The requested funds will enable strengthening of the conference program by specifically 1) enhancing student participation in this conference;2) providing logistical support in organization and during the actual meeting;and 3) promoting the inclusion of minorities and women among the speakers selected for the meeting. The 11th International Conference on Limb Development and Regeneration is a four-day meeting that begins with an opening evening session on July 13, 2010 (Tuesday evening) and daylong sessions on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday on July 14-16, 2010. The organization of the meeting will parallel previous meetings. Briefly, there will be 11 scientific sessions each consisting of an invited talk (30 minutes) and three 15-20 minute oral presentations selected from abstracts. Hence the organizers anticipate inviting 11 speakers for 30 minute talks, one invited keynote speaker for a full one hour presentation, and 33 talks selected from submitted abstracts. Abstracts will be solicited two to three months before the meeting. The International Conference on Limb Development and Regeneration is a valued meeting in the research community that is unique in offering opportunities for interaction among the diverse areas of limb development and regeneration. It has a national as well as international audience, and a format that focuses on the new and important findings in the field. In order to keep the meeting affordable and to increase the participation of women and minority scientists, support from the NIH will be instrumental in meeting these goals. PROJECT NARRATIVE: The 11th International Conference on Limb Development and Regeneration will advance research in diverse areas directly relevant to human diseases, including congenital malformations, cardiovascular biology, neural development, and cancer. By providing an opportunity for the interface of both experienced and new researchers in the fields of limb development and regeneration in a small conference setting will facilitate the development of trust and enhance potential for future collaborations. Taken together, the proposed conference will provide a valuable and proven opportunity to broadly advance biomedical research.